The Bronx Center to Reduce and Eliminate Ethnic and Racial Health Disparities (BxCREED) of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) is a P-60 Center of Excellence in Partnerships for Community Outreach, Research on Health Disparities and Training (PROJECT EXPORT) founded in October 2003 and proposes in this application to become a Comprehensive NCMHD Research Center of Excellence. Bronx CREED'S mission is to reduce and eliminate ethnic and racial health disparities in the Bronx, New York City, and the nation through promotion, coordination, and integration of health disparities research at AECOM;;community outreach and engagement; and training of investigators at the undergraduate, graduate, and faculty levels; and strengthening and expanding existing academic-community partnerships in the Bronx. Bronx CREED will focus on obesity, diabetes, cardiovascular diseases, and their complications among African-Americans and Latinos in the Bronx and nation, guided by social ecology theory. Specific Aims include A. Conducting three major, inter-related and thematic research projects on the prevention and treatment of obesity and diabetes: 1) "Provider Approaches to Improved Rates of Infant Nutrition and Growth Study-PAIRINGS"-a community health center-based randomized clinical trial to promote breastfeeding using lactation consultants vs. usual care; 2) "The Impact of Fast Food Restaurants, Supermarkets, and Parks on Obesity and Diabetes in New York City"-an ecologic study employing Geographic Information Science mapping methods; and 3) "An Empowering Approach to Obesity Treatment"~a community health center-based randomized clinical trial to promote weight reduction in adults using a lifestyle coach and community health worker intervention. B. Continuing a Health Disparities Faculty Research Fellowship, summer research internships for undergraduates, and support for Lehman College's MPH program. C. Conducting pilot studies of the relationship between availability of Spanish language prescriptions and preventable hospitalizations, establishment of a Community Research Review Board, focus groups on beliefs and attitudes towards research in the Bronx, and assessment of the relation between social capital, health, and participants in two Bronx community gardens. Bronx CREED will have Administrative, Research, Research Training, and Community Engagement Cores.